memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:TOS production numbers
I just saw the production number "6149-02" being removed from , and because I was curious about that number for quite some time now, I did a Google search which came up with this listing: http://epguides.com/StarTrek/. Can someone confirm that these production numbers are "official"? -- Cid Highwind 12:00, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, well the last two digits of the number are the same. If this is true it would be nice to include the full number, if only to differentiate between the Production and Number fields. I don't know how we could check this, except maybe that it is in the credits of the episode somewhere. The sources for the numbers I used are mentioned in Talk:Star Trek: The Original Series. --Bp 13:13, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::They could be quite official: See SpaceStation K7 where a close up of 's clap board is shown. It reads #6149-1. Also Alchemist has discovered the following: :::Okay, I've been doing some homework on these slate numbers and here is what I've found (if you already know the following, please skip ahead to the next post on this forum): '' :::''During the first season, when Star Trek was produced by Desilu, they used the number 6149-X on the slate, where X was the episode number in production order. Then, during the second season, when Desilu was transitioning to Paramount, two sets of numbers were used on the slates: Paramount 603X and Desilu 5149-X where X was the episode number. Finally during the third season, when Desilu was but a memory, the number on the slate was 60043-X, where X was, yet again, the episode number. ::So ... indeed the numbers given in Cid's link would be the correct production numbers -- Kobi 14:04, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Sounds good, even with a confirmed number for , where the resource I found had none... :) Bp, can you get you bot to change those numbers? -- Cid Highwind 15:10, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Yes, however there is another issue. For some reason the TOS episodes are given episode numbers based on production order, not airdate order. is the first episode of Season 3, but notice it is not listed as 3x01. All the other series are ordered by airdate. Also, all my sources also list TOS episodes by airdate, making Spock's Brain first in the 3rd season. Kobi mentioned that this was decided special for MA a long time ago, but I wonder why? --Bp 22:09, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::Because we all discussed it and decided it was the order that made the most sense ;) -- The episodes were produced in a certain order and that order is most important to the finished prodecut. Airdate order was decided after the fact, and by random chance. Putting "Where No Man" several episodes in makes no sense, and putting "The Cage" at the end makes no sense. There's a talk page where we voted on it somewhere. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:06, 26 June 2006 (UTC)